Squeeze type duster dispensers such as bellows dusters are well known in the pest control industry. One such duster is a "Gettes" duster which typically has a short dispensing tube for dispensing pesticide dust to the desired area. Applying or dispensing the pesticide dust involves bending over with the duster to reach low areas such as along the baseboards of a house, or climbing to reach high areas along the ceiling.
An extension tube system can be used to eliminate the difficulty of applying pesticide dust to these hard to reach areas. While the use of flexible extension tubes will extend the reach of the dust dispenser, problems still remain because, after pesticide dust has been dispensed, some of the dust remains in the extension tubes. As a result, there is an undesirable risk of mixing different types of pesticide dusts within the tubes and of not properly disposing of the remaining pesticide as required by law. Additionally, one fixed length extension tube may not always be sufficient to ready the desired area.
Some of the dispensers shown in the prior art disclose a single flexible tube attached to the dispensers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,698 discloses a pneumatic pesticide duster with a single flexible outlet tube of sufficient length to treat pest harborages. U.S. Pat. No. 2,336,873 discloses an insecticide dispenser attached to a single flexible hose. However, the long flexible tubes of these prior art dispensers contain dust particulates after use, and the prior art does not provide for the cleaning of the tubes to remove pesticide or insecticide.
Accordingly, what is needed is a duster extension tube system with interconnecting extension tubes and a tube cleaner for removing the pesticide dust which remains inside the extension tubes. Such duster extension tube system with interconnecting extension tubes can be used to construct an extension of sufficient length to reach difficult areas. The tube cleaner can then be used to clean the individual extension tubes when they are disconnected. The tube cleaner will allow the extra dust to be saved and properly disposed of as required by law, and will prevent mixing different types of pesticide dusts within the tubes.